


No Rest for a Captain

by MindtheGap



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 23:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15651018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindtheGap/pseuds/MindtheGap
Summary: You never stop being the Captain. Even when you're going mattress shopping with your husband and your best friends tag along.





	No Rest for a Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



'I am not searching for a new bed with you two.' Sid laughed as he turned to follow Geno into the mattress store. The undignified noises behind him were followed by pounding of feet and grumbles as they pushed thru the door before it closed. 

'Thought you say it just us look for bed.' Geno groused as he swung an arm around Sid's shoulders and kissed his temple. Sid shrugged and slid his hand to rest of Geno's bubble butt. 

'How the hell is Sid the ass-man out of the two of you?' Tanger inquired as he flips back on the closest bed. A groan sounded as the firm mattress refused to give to his weight. 'Damn not that one. Do your backs a favor' 

'Ignore them,' Sid replied as he pushed forward towards the California King section. Two large hockey players could fit in nothing smaller. Years of trying to make the roadie queen sized mattresses work had taught them that. 

'I read this one is best for-' Sid is interrupted by the sound of a yell from behind. He heard Geno groan as they glanced behind him to see that Flower was throwing himself on top of Tanger who had yet to leave the firm bed. He chuckled to himself. Shopping with those two would be like shopping with children. He made a mental note to tip a little extra to their attendant afterwards.

Geno flopped onto the bed and groaned happily. He wiggled his eyebrows as he eyed Sid standing over him. 'Come try is most good for back and know you hate your shoulders too tight in morning since you so old now.' His tongue peaked out from his playful grin and Sid rolled his eyes with a huff before sitting on the edge of the bed. 'Sid, come down here.' There was a yank and suddenly Sid was on his back, he turned his head to face Geno.

'Its not too bad, G, what about-jesus fucking what!' Sid gasped as a body flung itself across him with a delighted laugh. 

'Geno, I dont know how you think this is comfy.' Flower twisted on Sid, wiggling his shoulders and hips to try and find a more comfortable position. 'Theres no neck support and while the lower body support is ample, I think that gear shift would get in the way.'

'Let me get my hands up from your boney ass and I'll show you neck support, Flower' Sid laughed as he shoved Flower off him. Flower laughed before wandering off to the bed next to them. 

'He bring up good point, Sid, is this good support for sex?' Geno rubbed his chin in contemplation before sliding his eyes to look at the horrified expression on his husband's face. 

'No.' His captain voice wasn't as effective as he had hoped. 'No, G, I'm seri-oof' Geno yanked Sid forward, hooked a leg over Sid's hips and pressed a deep kiss to his lips. 

'Hey there are children present!' Tanger squawked from another bed. Geno glanced over at him and chuckled. Tanger and Flower were standing on two separate beds, each wearing a display night cap and holding a plastic sword. 

'The only children I see are closer to 40 than 10.' Sid retorted, pressed a kiss to Geno's lips before he stood up and approached his friends. 'Where did you even find those swords?' He asked openly to both but eyed Tanger knowing his penchant for toys.

With a shrug, Tanger tossed a sword to Sid and jerked his head to encourage Sid to climb up. 'Themed beds for kids. Alex loved the ones that were here when he was little.' 

'En garde!' Tanger yelped as Flower pressed his sword to his lower back. Tanger spun around with a mock betrayed expression. 

'But, mon chum.' Tanger stopped as he felt the mattress shift. He looked towards Geno to see if he had joined them on the mattress, instead he was leaning against another bed with his camera out laughing and shaking his head. 

'Fight me, you dirty Penguin!' Flower cried as he poked his sword at Tanger's chest. Tanger laughed and slapped his sword with his own blade. 

'Just because you're a Knight doesnt mean you actually are good at fighting.' 

'You say that, but I got a 4th cup with an expansion team.' Flower stated as he moved in for another strike. Tge mattress moved again. This time Flower and Tanger stopped and looked down with questioning expressions.  
The center of the mattress started to sink as the ends rose up, pushing the two men against each other. Undignified squawks could be heard as the mattress pressed them closer. 

A goose honk of a giggle sounded, drawing the trapped men's gazes to Sid. 

Sid who had left the bed and was holding a remote if some sort with a calm smile. 

'Sid, why?' Tanger cried as Flower started to laugh full bodied. 

'Put the remote down, Squid, or else.' Sid raised an eyebrow in challenge. There was no way Geno was going to post all this on Instagram or else they would have been called by Jen already. There was a part of him surprised that they hadn't been asked to leave yet. 

'Now, children: behave.' Sid failed at sounding serious as Flower squirmed out of the mattress cage and flung himself onto him. 

'Give me the remote!' 

'No, Flower, knock it off.'

'Sid!'

'Both you stop. All you act worse than you kids.' Geno pulled the remote from between Sid and Flower and held it above his head. 

Flower tried to reach it unsuccessfully once before turning and going to help Tanger out of the mattress cage grumbling about a party pooper. 

Sid eyed Geno and the remote, noting the grin on Geno's face. 'Don't think I won't climb you like the damn tree you are, Malkin.' Geno flushed slightly as he eyed Sid meaningfully. 

'Bed over there, Sid. Not take much to climb if we on bed.' 

'Excuse me, Mr. Crosby? Mr. Malkin? Mr. Letang and Mr. Fleury?' The men turned towards the poor sales rep who had been assigned to them. Completely forgotten from the moment they walked in. They stared at each other for a moment before the rep squared their shoulders. 'I'm going to have to ask that you either choose a mattress-preferably the one you've been playing on-or leave promptly. It's not the best thing for our smaller patrons to see their hockey idols doing things we discourage them from doing here.' 

'I'm so sorry. Yes we will take that bed and,' Sid pointed to a few other items before completing the necessary information on the rep's iPad. 'I'm truly sorry for my friends. Please forgive us." He spun around and pointed at Geno who grabbed Flower and Tanger by the ear and dragged them out of the store. All four laughing giddily once they got back to Sid's SUV.


End file.
